


and all the lyrics were about you

by scintillavn



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, HwanJo, I'm in love with RaWoong, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rawoong - Freeform, Short One Shot, ravnwoong, they superior wbk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillavn/pseuds/scintillavn
Summary: just youngjo and hwanwoong drabbles because i'm in love with them SO SO SO MUCH
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> — reposted from zhouyeoyao but let me type it again ;; 
> 
> hello ! it's my first time on ao3 (not anymore) and this would be my first work, might update everyday / just when i want to ! english isn't my first language and i don't really know how to write, this is just for fun !
> 
> you can request on the comments / curiouscat ! let's spread love ! ♡

hello ! please request so i can do something ! i'm always bored and dk what to do so,, hehe but don't expect too much !! lya ♡

you can request on the comments and on my curiouscat ! hehehe

twt. thatwoongie  
cc. woongiespam


	2. more than you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwanwoong went to visit youngjo in his studio.

"hi."

"hello." youngjo responded, hwanwoong closed the door and sat beside youngjo.

"still making songs?" "hmm, i think we need to give moonies a gift for all the things they've done for us." youngjo said, the younger hummed, "here, to boost you."

youngjo looked at the juice on the table, _his favorite juice._ the older smiled and pinched hwanwoong's cheeks, making him whine.

"you really know how to make me smile, huh." "of course." hwanwoong said proudly, "can i hear the beats you made, hm?" "of course."

as soon as hwanwoong heard the five beats, his fave lit up. "hey, they're all so good! i'm in love with rhe fourth beat."

"more than you love me?" the older pouted. giggled at the sight, hwanwoong answered, "of course, i love you more."

"and you know that i love you, too." youngjo smiled.

hwanwoong rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, making youngjo look at him. the older smiled and intertwined his hand with the younger's, which made hwanwoong hum and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH I THOUGHT HELL WEEK IS OVER BUT GUESS WHAT I STILL HAVE A TEST LEFT OKAY BYE 🤸♂🤸♂🤸♂


	3. i give up, i'll go to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwanwoong can't sleep

"ugh." hwanwoong turned to the other side of his bed, annoyed. _'why the heck can't i sleep?'_

it's weird, to be honest. he's wearing his favourite pjs, he's having his soft and comfortable bedsheet, a fluffy blanket, and hell, they just finished their promotions. he should be sleeping since 8pm and not awake until now-- it's 1am.

he gave up. he sighed and went outside of his room.

"can i come in?" after three knocks, hwanwoong heard a hum in return. he opened the door and saw him sleeping, facing right. hwanwoong chuckled and went beside the man, facing right, also.

the older shifted his position, facing the younger, youngjo smiled with his small-sleepy-eyes. hwanwoong lifted his head for youngjo to put his arm, that will serve as his pillow.

"can't sleep?" the older asked, hwanwoong just hummed. "hmm? as far as i know, end of promotions are your favourite for you to sleep longer?"

"i know, and i don't know why, hyung. that's why i just gave up and went to your room instead."

youngjo smiled, placing a kiss on the younger's forehead. "oh my baby. oh my cutie baby. god knows how much i love you to the moon and back."

"i know, hyung. but ugh, it's literally 1:30 in the morning."

"haha, sorry." youngjo shared his blanket with the younger, and the lovebirds hugged each other as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. if baby wants, then baby should.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based from youngjo's 201013 vlive.

"hyung-yah.." youngjo looked at the younger.  
"i wanna eat gambas." hwanwoong pouted.  
"mhmm, but do you know where you can eat that? somewhere near our dorm?"  
"yes, but i know the stall is always crowded, hyung-ah.. we can't eat to crowded places."  
"aw, that's sad, baby. hyung will make it up for you, hmm?" hwanwoong nodded, and smiled.

\--

"ju-ya, have you seen youngjo-hyung?" the younger shook his head. hwanwoong thanked dongju and walked away, he can still hear geonhak's "i sWEAR TO GOD DONGJU, STOP BITING MY NAILS," hwanwoong chuckled.

"woong-ah!" hwanwoong looked at the speaker, "youngjo-hyung is waiting for you downstairs." with that, hwanwoong thanked keonhee and went down, he saw youngjo looking at him, wearing a mask. "let's go somewhere, baby."

"to where, hyung?" the younger asked, youngjo didn't answer; he gave hwanwoong a mask. "you don't want to be recognized by someone, right?" hwanwoong accepted the mask, as he was observing it, he noticed that it was the couple of the one youngjo was wearing. hwanwoong smiled at the thought.

he then wore the mask. "let's go?" youngjo asked as he held the younger's hand. not gonna lie, that made hwanwoong's heart flutter.

as they are walking, he noticed a familiar direction. "hyung, are we going to eat gambas?" youngjo shrugged, 'aish, this hyung.'

"we're here." youngjo said and went inside, hwanwoong followed. "so you really brought me here?" youngjo hummed, "of course. i baby wants to go here, then baby should go here." hwanwoong blushed, not sure if it's because of the sentence, the endearment, or just because of the man standing in front of him. of course, all of those.

"how come there isn't much people here, hyung?" hwanwoong asked his hyung. "just asked my friend the best time to go here, and of course, because of luck." youngjo answered, "sit anywhere you want, i'll order food for the both of us."

not long after, youngjo went back to his seat.

hwanwoong wanted to ask the older what did he order but the food came immediately. he ordered some snacks and desserts, drinks for both of them, and of course, the one's he's craving for, gambas.

"hyung, that's too--"  
"no, hwanwoong. my love for you is much more than that." the younger blushed and just stayed silent.

while eating, hwanwoong is still wondering about the 'friend' his hyung is talking about.

"hyung," youngjo looked at him, "when you mean, 'your friend', did you mean, hongjoong-hyung?" youngjo's eyes widen.

hwanwoong knows seonghwa likes gambas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any inaccuracies! and for some poorly-made sentences! hahaha,, yeaH idk.  
> \- and also, i rlly dk if seonghwa likes gambas, hahaha. i just considered the friend hongjoong since they're both mixnine trainees,,, yeah haha


	5. i'm sorry, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when it is more than what youngjo thought.

second chorus of airplane, youngjo pulled a prank on hwanwoong; he pulled the stick between hwanwoong's thighs. as soon as he did it, he heard a scream from the younger, a loud scream that alarmed the staffs and the members, even he, himself. shit, that must've hurt.

he knows he can't be with hwanwoong that much, he can't as long as the cameras are on. that's why while hwanwong's at interview, ravn stayed behind the cameras.

once the recording had finished, he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, backhugging him. "hey lovebirds, we'll get going." seoho said to the two, youngjo nodded and told them to rest well.  
"hey, are you guys okay? you sure you aren't going with us?" their manager asked, both of them nodded. their manager told them to stay safe when going home, then went out of the room.

"hey," youngjo started the conversation, "i'm sorry. i didn't mean to hurt you-- wait i know that would hurt but i didn't know it would hurt that much-- how should i explain this--" youngjo couldn't find the right words to say, since he just wanted to play with hwanwoong but didn't expect it would be this much.

cutting the older's words, hwanwoong turned around to hug his boyfriend. youngjo is surprised by the action but caressed the younger's back instead.

not long after, he felt a liquid on his shoulder-- _liquid?_

"wait woong, baby, are you crying? did that hurt a lot, i'm sorry! baby, it's alright, hmm? i love you so much, hwanwoong. let it out, hmm? hyung loves you." youngjo said softly, still caressing his boyfriend's back.

minutes had passed, hwanwoong stopped crying, "i'm fine." youngjo brought him to the nearest seat. "i really didn't know it would hurt that much, sorry, i won't do that again."  
"hush, hyung. i really need to cry, i think."  
"mind to tell me, baby?"

hwanwoong told his hyung about his worries and insecurities, what if his dancing looked bad on stage? what if his singing and rappping wasn't that pleasing? what if the things might go bad afterwards? what if it might affect him and youngjo's relationship? or worse, his grou--

"my baby, you're thinking too much, okay? you're always perfect when you're onstage, and even offstage, baby. and you should know that. whatever happens, i'm always here for you, okay? so are our members, and our manager. and of course, our beloved to moons. we love you, okay? i love you so so much." hwanwoong nodded, "how long have you been thinking about that?" the older asked.

"for a while, hyung. i'm sorry, i shouldn't overthink--

"no no, it's alright, okay? it's just great that at least, you could tell me everything that's going on in your mind, hmm? you can always tell me everything, alright, baby?"

hwanwoong nodded, "thank you, hyung. i love you, too."

"i know, and i'm still sorry about what happened earlier, haha," youngjo chuckled. "let's go home, hmm? let's cuddle later, my baby."

the younger nodded as they both headed out of the room.


	6. be mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just hwanwoong confessing his feelings to youngjo.

"go."

"w-what? no!" hwanwoong exclaimed to keonhee.

"i said go! you should go, hwanwoong." keonhee said, hwanwoong still, shook his head, eyes on the ground.

"but he is your line senior, hwanwoong. you should confess because you can't avoid that. he would accompany you and will help you at all times; you would see him everyday, woong-ah. you should tell him before it gets worse; before you fall for him harder." keonhee explained to hwanwoong as he sip his milk tea.

"that's the case, keonhee! we would see each other everyday and we might be awkward, that's why i don't wanna confess to him!"

"is that your problem?" dongju asked while munching his favorite donut, "i can go to geonhak-hyung if you want." the younger added, hwanwoong shook his head.

"that would be a great help, ju. but i don't wanna bother you two, so no thank you." dongju just shrugged.

"wait there they are!" keonhee pointed at the ones behind hwanwoong. hwanwoong turned around and saw his crush with his best friend, exiting the cafeteria.

"let's go!" keonhee pulled hwanwoong out of his seat, he can hear hwanwoong's 'no, keonhee!' 'yah, stop!' 'what are you doing?!' keonhee pretend like he didn't hear it, dongju followed his hyungs.

they followed the two out, until both groups got into the corridor.

"youngjo-hyung!" keonhee shouted, youngjo tried to find the voice but only seen hwanwoong behind him. hwanwoong looked back, saw none of his friends there. _'keonhee, i swear i'll prank you later',_ hwanwoong faced the older, _'i guess, there's no turning back'._

"hey, hwanwoong. how have you been? you need something from me?"

hwanwoong shook his head, "hyung," the younger lowered his head. hwanwoong can feel youngjo's stare, as if waiting for the younger's sentence.

"i like you, hyung." hwanwoong looked at his hyung slowly.

silence dominated them.

"speak, old hag." seoho commented from the back. the older narrowed his eyes at the speaker.

"how?" youngjo finally responded. 'just how?'

"i..? i don't know, i just felt it when you were helping me, when you let me borrow your books, i'm- i'm fascinated by your looks, by.. by your attitude, hyung." hwanwoong waited for a second before continuing, "it's okay to not like me back, hyung. it's just... it's just.... yeah." hwanwoong lowered his head. again, silence dominated the corridor.

"don't intimidate the child, old hag." again, seoho spoke.

"not your lovelife, bitchass." hwanwoong looked at youngjo, but youngjo stared at hwanwoong, making hwanwoong lower his head again.

"who said i don't like you?" hwanwoong looked at youngjo, surprised. "h... huh?"

"have you checked the book you borrowed from me?" youngjo pointed at the book hwanwoong was holding. "i guess, not."

panicking, hwanwoong scanned the book he was holding. he stopped when a paper fell from it. youngjo went to get the paper, and gave it to hwanwoong.

hwanwoong read the paper, it says,

"be mine, hwanwoong." youngjo said at the same time.

hwanwoong looked at youngjo, and nodded. the older hugged the younger as hwanwoong cried on his shoulder. youngjo wiped his boyfriend's tears with his thumb, "hush, baby. don't cry."

"success!!" keonhee and dongju went out of their hiding spot. _'wait, they're hiding the whole time?'_

"knew you know something about this." youngjo said to keonhee as he broke the hug.

"wait, you knew?" hwanwoong looked at keonhee, eyes surprised.

"well," keonhee intertwined his hands at seoho's earning a smile from both of them. that made hwanwoong curious even more, "what the fuck?" he blurted out of the blue; dongju chuckled.

"i guess, we should go now." seoho said.  
"hyung! do you know where geonhak hyung is?" dongju asked, seoho nodded. "yes! we're going there. wanna join?" hwanwoong heard a 'yes please' from dongju then they disappeared from his sight.

hwanwoong looked at _his boyfriend,_ youngjo just shrugged. "should i accompany you to your room?" hwanwoong nodded, youngjo smiled and intertwined their hands together.


End file.
